Such cleaning apparatus are generally known, with an electric drive being provided to set the cleaning roller into rotation. The costs and inherent weight of such an apparatus are, however, relatively high so that they are basically not particularly suitable either for private households or for cleaning solar installation surfaces or photovoltaic installation surfaces, which are as a rule inclined, on building roofs.